


birthday cakes for birthday boys

by alighting



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, not really shippy but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alighting/pseuds/alighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble fic in honor of Kuzuryuu's birthday, in which Pekoyama Peko bakes a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday cakes for birthday boys

It wasn’t often that Peko allowed herself the pleasure of baking.

After all, a tool was never meant to have such things as ‘hobbies’ or ‘enjoyable pastimes’; the closest thing she had was kendo, which served the purpose of preparing her for battle as well. She had duties to the Kuzuryuu family that she could not squander, and those ate up the majority of her time, leaving no chance to pursue foolish personal desires.

Today, however, was the yearly exception to the rule.

Today was the young master’s birthday, and as had become her custom, she had taken it upon herself to bake him a cake in celebration. He was a big fan of sweets, after all, and it seemed only right to make him a fresh cake from scratch in order to express her appreciation that he had yet to throw her out – perhaps it wouldn’t be as high of quality as the ones purchased by the family cooks, but at least they were decent enough.

The first few years, she had attempted to make the cakes in secret, so as not to overstep boundaries – she feared that her actions might imply an intimacy that had never been a part of their relationship, an so had sought to avoid the awkwardness that would no-doubt arise should the young master find out the truth.

That had worked for a while, until he and the young mistress had walked in on her decimating the kitchen in her yearly baking frenzy. The half-finished cake on the counter had solved the years-old question for them in fairly short time, and after a discussion that involved yelling, flustering, and a promise to bake a cake for the young mistress’s birthday as well, she’d been permitted to get back to work.

Granted, she’d had a new challenge in the form of a new set of hands helping her in the kitchen for a few hours (“D-don’t take this the wrong way or anything, I just want to make sure you don’t screw this up, Peko, got it?”), but if that cake hadn’t tasted as good as the other ones she’d never heard him say it. If nothing else, it helped having someone there to taste-test – she wasn’t a big fan of sweets, unlike the young master, so his opinion was more valuable.

That was the only year he’d attempted to help out, though – she suspected that the young mistress’s teasing had much to do with that. The young master had always had a tense relationship with his sister, from what she’d observed over the years. He was much too kind-hearted to fill the role of the ruthless leader, whereas his sister was cutthroat enough to be a decent contender. The young master was often reminded of this fact – and he had never been one to accept criticism lightly. 

So if he felt that it would ruin his masculine image to help her with the baking, she wouldn't begrudge him that in the least (especially since he shouldn't have been helping her at all, really, she should know her place).

But he continued to accept the cakes from her, and so she’d keep baking them as long as he wanted. 

_‘Happy birthday, young master.’_


End file.
